1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of ventilators or air flow devices of motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
When the rear cab window of a pick-up truck or the like is open, the flow of air can cause soreness of the neck and arms and blow a person's hair. The elimination of these disadvantages and occupant annoyances has been the objective of prior, but unsuccessful inventors, as often the best previous solution had been to shut the rear cab window.
Some of the prior art ventilators allowed the entry of water into the cab or motor coach during rainstorms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,109 (Suddards) teaches a ventilator for the rear window of a closed motor cab, coach and the like. The ventilator has a louver for positioning in the aperture usually occupied by the rear light or rear window. The louver is a number of strips pivotally mounted, each about one edge and operatively connected for movement together. The ventilator also has a deflector screen associated with the louver so as to provide an opening at its upper position. There is a movable flap for controlling the flow of air through the ventilator. The movable flap is mounted for pivotal movement with its free edge cooperating with the upper edge of the deflector screen.
The deflector screen of Suddards is positioned on the inside of the car and the louver is positioned on the outside of the car. Suddards states that its air flow pattern is from inside of the car to outside of the car. To achieve this flow path, it is quite apparent that Suddards would have to open at least one side or front window, at least partially. Flaps or strips D cannot rise above the horizontal due to the top frame of the ventilator, due to the central pivot mounting of the flaps and due to connecting bar F. Since Suddards states his air flow path is from inside of the car outwards, there is no need or desire for flaps D to rise above the horizontal.
Flaps D of Suddards, which do not rise above the horizontal, would effectively render the air flow device of this invention useless by blocking the air flow from over the top of the car, down the back of the car and around, up and through the air flow device of this invention. Suddards asserts an air flow through its ventilator from inside of the car to the outside. Glass louvers present a safety problem for a person riding in the bed of a pick-up truck. Where a camper is mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck, the louvers would totally block air flow and may not even fully open.
Suddards does not have any side panels, which allow air flow through the truck at head and shoulder level of the driver or passenger. This would cause sore arms, neck, etc., and blown hair.
In Suddards, since its ventilator has no side panels, the louver (flaps) must be closed to keep water and snow out. The mounting or installation of Suddards' ventilator would not be easy. There would be poor air quality in a vehicle having Suddards' ventilator. Suddards' ventilator would not be maintenance free, would not be easy to install or would not be easy to remove or clean. In modern vehicles, the rear window is designed altogether differently, making it difficult to install Suddards' ventilator. Suddards' ventilator is not applicable for current recreation vehicles--the design of windows and/or rear windows makes Suddards' ventilator nonapplicable for the current design of such windows. Suddards' ventilator has no removable openings or louver flaps for rear view.
In order for passengers to ride in a recreation camper of a pick-up truck, there should be communication with the cab of the recreation vehicle as well as with those in the recreation camper. With the Suddards' louvers, state and federal regulations would not permit louvers in a rear light or rear window of such recreation vehicle and camper. Louvers in a recreation vehicle would hinder communication with passengers in the recreation camper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,769 (Williams) discloses a device for insertion in the front window of a trailer or the like. The device has a transparent window having its upper edge swingably connected to the trailer at the upper edge of front window (or aperture) and extending downwardly and outwardly from the trailer. Williams has specifically designed its system to prevent dust coming into the trailer by keeping a positive pressure in the trailer and filtering the incoming air flow. But the Williams device has a number of problems or disadvantages. Carbon monoxide and other noxious and toxic gases from the exhaust of the pulling car will be swept right into the trailer through the front window ventilator window of the Williams device. Also, when it starts to rain, the rain water is thrown up by the car wheels, etc., and will be sucked right into the trailer through the front window ventilator of the Williams device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,769 (Kubatzky) shows a modified casement window for basements and the like. Kubatzky does not involve a moving vehicle which normally will have a wind factor of up to 55 m.p.h. due to the movement of the motor vehicle. The ventilation problems of a moving vehicle and a stationary basement are hardly related even in concept. Kubatzky deals with a device with which no air flow is involved. Condensation is a problem for Kubatzky. Kubatzky does not specify any kind of air flow and water runoff. In Kubatzky's ventilating window were left open in a rainstorm, water trouble would occur. There is nothing to prevent foreign matter from entering the Kubatzky device. When the deflecting shield is open and with wings extending out, the ventilating window is wide open at the top, thus allowing water, bugs, or anything else to enter. In Kubatzky the wings are adjustable, which would cause a rattle in a moving vehicle. Also, there is a strong possibility that water would enter due to the wings of the Kubatzky device.